Something Wicked This Way Comes
by xxhurlyxx
Summary: When Sam and Dean Winchester roll into Forks, WA to investigate the strange disappearances that have been happening around the area, they bite off a little more than they can chew. With a coven of strange vampires, abnormal teen werewolves, and a hybrid child on the way, the brothers will need all the help they can get! Even if that help comes in the form of a pretty British witch.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

**XXX**

Dean hated this town. It was dark, damp, and _cold_. Ever since he and Sam had entered the godforsaken state a week ago, the weather had been nothing but rain off and on. He didn't know why anyone in their right state of mind would choose to live in such a dreary place that only had one shitty season!

_'Unless you count winter. Then that's two friggin seasons to look forward to in this place...' _Dean thought grouchily as he turned his Impala into the parking lot. '_On second thought, I don't even want to think about how much worse the weather can get here.' _

He shook his head to rid himself of that particular afterthought, ignoring when Sam looked at him questioningly. Instead he pulled his baby into a narrow parking spot next to a sign that read, City of Forks Police Station. His mood lightened slightly when his eyes landed on it.

"Well Sammy," Dean called over his shoulder as they got out of the car, "You ready to do this?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

Dean just grinned as they both started walking towards the front entrance. "Because this is one of my favorite parts of this job, and no crappy weather is gonna take that from me!" He straightened his tie before reaching to open the door to step inside the building.

Sighing, Sam set his shoulders and followed after his brother.

The main entrance was nothing spectacular. Like the rest of the town, it was effortlessly small and simple. There was a big wooden desk directly infront of them, a couple of smaller desks with some police officers behind that, a few closed office doors, and a hallway leading to the holding cells. Overall the station was unimpressive.

Dean sauntered up to the counter where an older gentleman was working on some paperwork and cleared his throat. When the man looked up at him, reached inside his suit to pull out his badge, Sam doing the same beside him.

"Morning, I'm Agent Ford and this is my partner Agent Hamill." The brothers flashed their badges at the officer in front of them. Before the man could even adjust his glasses to get a closer look, they had already fliped the badges shut and were tucking them safely back into their pockets. "We were wondering if we could speak with the sheriff?"

The officer looked between the two in confusion. "But what's the FBI want with us? We're just a small logging town."

Sam sent the man a kind smile. "Please sir, we just have a few questions we would like to ask the sheriff. It shouldn't take long."

"Alright," the man said, but he still looked skeptical, "Follow me. Sheriff Swan is in the office just down the hall." He reluctantly led them down a small hallway where the offices were located and rapped sharply on one of the closed doors. At the muffled reply, he openned the door and Sam and Dean were able to get a glimpse into the office. Hunched over a couple files was a gruff-looking, middle aged man with a head of thick dark brown hair and an equally full mustache.

The officer that had brought to the office, stepped more fully into the room and motioned for Dean and Sam to do the same. When they had all entered the room, the sheriff was able to finally peel his eyes away from the paper he had been staring at and instead glanced between the two strangers and his friend. "What's going on?" he asked puzzled.

"Sheriff, sorry to bother you but these two FBI agents want to talk with you for a bit."

"Ahh..." He stood and extended a hand. "I'm Charlie Swan, current sheriff in Forks."

Dean took his hand first and gave a firm shake. "Agent Ford. Nice to meet ya." Charlie gave a brief nod and then turned to Sam expectantly.

"Agent Hamill." he said as they shook hands.

"Well," Charlie started as sat back down and made a sweeping movement with his hands at the two chairs in front of his desk, "take a seat if you want." As they both did as told, Charlie turned his attention to the lingering officer in his door. "Thanks for the help Jim. I'll let you know if I need anything else."

Hearing the dismissal, the officer, Jim nodded, stepped back into the hall, and closed the door.

"So, how can I help you boys?" Charlie asked casually.

Exchanging a look with his brother, Sam leaned forward slightly and spoke. "We're investigating the disapperances that have occured in this area over the past year and a half and we just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about some of the cases the town has had in that time."

Charlie gave a deep sigh. "The disapperances, huh? I thought those were mostly near Seattle...ok shoot, what questions do you have?"

"Well Sir, have there been any recent missing person cases in the immediate area?"

"The last missing person case we had was sometime in January, I think... So that's what, about four months ago?" Charlie looked out the window in thought. "Yeah...that seems about right." He bobbed his head in agreement with himself. "I remeber it was a strange one..." he murmurred, mostly to himself.

Dean frowned. "What do you mean strange, exactly?" he asked, interrupting the older man's recollection.

Startled back to the present, Charlie gave a loud cough of embarrassment and shifted a bit in his seat. "Well-I mean that-" he cleared his throat and tried again, "When my officers went to investigate the victim's home, it looked normal, nothing seemed out of place until we got to the bedroom-and even then it relatively undisturbed. The ony thing weird thing about it was that the lamp next to the bed had been knocked over and the window was almost completely shattered."

"Wait! So you're tellin me that the vic was kidnapped from the second floor window?" Dean asked with narrowed his eyes.

Charlie nodded slowly, "Yeah, not sure how the kidnapper was able to do it but...it must have been pretty personal if they were able to drag the victim out through the window. Who knows what ended up happening to that poor bastard."

"A body was never found?" Sam questioned in suprise.

"No. We searched high and low but a body was never uncovered, and there weren't any credible leads to work with either. In the end, I had nothing to tell the victim's family." Charlie scowled lightly.

"Hey," Sam said sympathetically, "don't beat yourself up about it. You did the best you could. Stuff like this happens from time to time."

Charlie looked over at them. "I know but sometimes I feel like I lose more than I win, ya know?" he chuckled but it lacked all of its humor.

An ironic smile made its way onto Dean's face. "Yeah we get that feeling too."

The sheriff eyed him then, with a new eye. He glanced between the two agents and openned his mouth to comment on something when a loud noise from outside caught his attention before he could speak. The brothers watched as he face morphed from recognition, to annoyance.

Intrigued by his reaction, Sam and Dean also glanced out the window. Outside a silver Volvo C30 had just pulled into a parking spot next to the the Impala, and out stepped a young girl in her late teens and a _very_ pale boy around the same age. As if sensing the attention, the boy turned his head to stare directly in their direction for a few moments before the girl said something that drew his attention away from them.

Dean and Sam exchanged a long look before turning back to Charlie.

"You know them?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Charie glanced distractedly at the momentarily forgotten agents in his office, "that's my daughter and her-_fiance', _Edward."He said the word with some amount of disgust. "Listen, I'm really sory about this but do you mind if we pick up this meeting up another day? I'm actually gonna be busy this week, my daughter is getting married in a couple days so everything will be chaos until it's over. Jim can schedule you guys an appointment at the desk." he told them as he started to stand.

Dean looked like he was about to push Charlie for more time but Sam quickly cut him off, "Sure, no problem. We're pretty flexible."

Charlie looked somewhat relieved but Dean shot his brother a sharp look. "Actually, we were wondering if you would allow us to dig around the town for a bit, maybe interview a few people? Ya know, gather some information?"

The sheriff looked a bit weary but shook his head all the same, "Sure, sure. Anything to help with the investigation. Now come on. I'll see about Jim setting up another time for us to meet."

As they followed him down the hall, Dean glanced at Sam. "Hey, did you get a good look at that sourpuss outside?"

"Yeah," Sam whispered back, "There was something off about him. He-well he didn't look normal. He was too pale!"

Dean grunted in agreement. "Something's up with this town and there was definitely somethin' freaky about that kid!" he muttered back.

When they got to the desk, they agreed on another time to meet next week with the sheriff. They shook hands again with Charlie, thanked him for his time, and walked back out to the Impala just as Charlie's daughter and her fiance' were walking in.

The girl muttered a clumsy thanks when Sam held the door open for them while the boy just looked directly at them and nodded slowly.

"Thank you." he spoke politley before slipping inside as well.

"Dean-!" Sam started but his brother was already thinking along the same lines.

"Yeah, I know. I saw his eyes too. That sure as hell wasn't human." Dean said, already walking to the car and openning the driver's side. He glanced briefly at the ride next to his. _'Nice, not bad. But it still has nothin' on my baby_.' he thought smugly and gently patted the Impala.

When they were safely in the car, Dean turned to his brother. "We need to get into that wedding."

Sam nodded twice. "Agreed. But first, let's dig up more info about this area. I have a feeling we need to look further back. Maybe even find more information about this _Edward_ guy."

**XXX**

"Wait! You have a cousin? From England?!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

Bella turned her head slightly at her friend and wearily nodded.

Squealing Alice grabbed her shoulders and brought her face uncomfortably close to Bella's. "Why have you never told me?! I had no idea! Is she coming to the wedding? I don't remember sending her an invitation." She pulled away and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Laughing awkwardly, Bella shook her head and gazed up at Alice. "Don't worry, I sent her and my aunt and uncle an invitation. I only heard back about her coming though."

"How come you've never mentioned her before?" Rosalie asked quietly from behind Bella where she was diligently finishing a braid in the soon-to-be bride's hair.

Taking a peek at the beautiful blonde woman through the mirror, Bella answered. "We use to be pretty close when we were younger, but with her living in England-well it was hard to see each other often. We use to sent letters to each other for many years, but I guess we both got pretty busy and stopped over that last coupe of years. We've only recently started communicating again in the last couple of months. I'm actually really excited to see and catch up with her again! She's a really wonderful person!" she confided to the other two girls.

Alice grinned softly and shared a similar glance with Rosalie. It was always so rare to see Bella express her emotions so openly.

"So you haven't seen her yet?" Rosalie questioned.

Bella shook her head and scrunched her eyebrows together worriedly . "No, she was supposed to come a couple days ago but she was delayed for some reason. She said her flight would get in today. Charlie's supposed to get her before the wedding."

Alice also furrowed her brow. "Oh no, I hope they make it in time. She's cutting it a bit close, don't you think?"

Again Bella smiled up at her friend. "She'll definitely be here. She wouldn't miss this for the world-" she was cut off by the sound of her mother calling out for her.

"In here mom!" she called back.

A second later her mother was walking down the hall towards them, her hands over her mouth. "Oh Bella, honey you look so _beautiful_! Look at you!" she squeaked as tears sprung to her eyes. Immediately she used her hand to try to wipe her watery eyes before it could do any damage to her makeup.

"Crap my mascara." she said weakly. Bella chuckled lightly, her cheeks still flushed red from her mother's compliments.

Silently Alice held out a tissue for Renee to take. She smiled sweetly at the murmurred thanks and stepped back a bit with Rosalie when Charlie also stepped into the room. They watched as the proud parents presented their only daughter with a sapphire encrusted hair piece. A new family heirloom to pass down to future generations.

_'If only there would be future generations.' _Alice thought sadly. She cast Rosalie a tentative glance and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder when she saw the other woman's expression. On her part, Rosalie quickly recovered from her downward thoughts and sent her sister a grateful half smile.

"Hey Alice, would you mind helping me put this in properly?"

Both women turned their attention back to the bride. Bella was carefully cradling her new present in her cupped hands, as though it would break if she didn't use both her hands to hold it.

"Here let me help with that." a new feminine accent said from the door way. All the heads in the room instantly turned to the newcomer.

"Hermione! How-When did you get here?" Bella exclaimed in suprise, a happy smile spreading on her lips at the sight of her cousin.

The small brunette graced them all with a friendly smile and walked confidently over to her cousin for a hug. Bella gave a breathless laugh and returned the hug with just as much strength.

"I got in just a couple hours ago. Uncle picked me up." she said as she pulled away. "You look wonderful Bella. You've really grown into your beauty. I can't believe how _big_ you've gotten!" Hermione complimented kindly.

"T-Thank you! That really means a lot! You look great too!"

Laughing, Hermione turned to her aunt next. "Aunt Renee. How have you been? You look fantastic!" The women exchanged a hug and Renee cupped the younger woman's face.

"Oh my gosh, no you look fantastic. You're gorgeous Hermione! I remember it was only yesterday when you and Bella were small little things playing together in the backyard. Bella used to follow you around everywhere and copy everything you did. You two were inseperable!"

Alice could see the fresh wave of tears coming and was immediately at Renee's side with a new tissue.

"Ugh, you're an angel. Thanks again! I should probably go clean myself up in the bathroom."

"Sure," Alice chirped. "It's just down the hall, second door on the right."

Charlie coughed awkwardly from the side as Renee walked out of the room. "I should probably go too, give you girls space to get ready and what not." he said gruffly. He turned and gave a half smile to Hermione. "I'll be outside, come find me when you're done." With that he left the room, leaving Hermione to smile fondly after him.

"He's excited that you're here. He kept joking that it had been so long since his favorite niece had come to see him." Bella told her with a grin.

"I'm his only niece!" Hermione said in mock exasperation. Chuckling, she sat her cousin down, plucked the hair piece from her hands, and gingerly slid it into place in Bella's hair. "There! Now all you need is a wedding dress." she teased lightly.

"I can help with that!" Alice finally chimed in. She brought forth the beautiful gown and placed it gently on the chair next to Bella before turning and extending a hand to Hermione. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. Bella's soon to be sister-in-law."

For a split second Hermione just stared at her. It was slightly unnerving. It felt as if Hermione was analyzing her, searching for something, almost as if she was a particularly interesting specimen to be studied. But as soon as it came, the moment passed and Hermione swiftly shook her hand, a cordial smile upon her face.

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Hermione, Bella's cousin."

"It's great to meet you! Also, this is my sister, Rosalie." She gestured towards the blonde standing off to the side.

"Pleasure to meet you Rosalie." Hermione spoke politely. Again it she stared intently at them. "Well," she started slowly, "I better go get ready too. I'm sure Uncle is wondering what's taking me so long." She turned to face Bella again and smiled softly, "I just wanted to stop in and see you before you get to the alter. You truely look beautiful Bella. Good luck out there!" With that she graced them all with another friendly smile before retreating back down the hallway.

"That was abrupt." Bella started to say. "She's usually not so reserved. Then again I dont know her as well aymore..." She looked thoughtful. "Actually, maybe you both dazzled her or something and she was caught offguard. Just give her more time and I'm sure you'll all be the best of friends. She's a very likeable person." she laughed it off and looked over at the two women.

"Perhaps." Rosalie agreed, although she was not entirely sure. A glance at Alice confirmed that she felt the same way. There was something different about Hermione that was decidedly off putting to the two vampires.

"You both are certainly different, that's for sure." Alice spoke lightly, shaking off her previous feelings. "Now come on, enough procrastinating! Let's get you into this gown!"

**XXX**

It didn't take Dean and Sam long to find the Cullen house, where the wedding would be taking place. With a bit of investigation, interviewing, and even flirting, the towns folk were just as willing to provide the information that the Winchester boys so desperately needed. It was only to easy to get some of the women around here to start chatting about the latest gossip: the marriage of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen.

The drive didn't take the boys very long since the house was located on the edge of town and the illuminated house down the drive made it easy to find. Dean parked the Impala up alongside the roadside and got out.

"Man, they really went all out on the decoration." he whistled lowely, as they surveyed the house. Slowly they made their waydown the drive, to the back of the house where the sound of people could be heard.

"No kidding. These people have some serious money." Sam muttered back.

When they reached the back of the large house, they were slightly dismayed to see the turnout of people. "I suppose we shouldn't be too suprised, I'm sure half the town wanted to be here." Sam said through the corner of his mouth.

Dean snorted. "Yeah, well that just makes it easier for us to sneak in here." He glanced up at all of the flowers hanging from the trees above their heads and the fancy arrangements decorating the seats and the aisle. His eyes swept over the crowd of guests, all decked out in tuxes and expensive looking dresses, chatting and mingling happily amongst one another. It looked like a scene from a chick-flick for god's sakes. It was just so..._girly_!

"Damn. This is some high class shit." Dean pulled at his tie uncomfortably. "If I every decide to get married, punch me if things ever get bad." He made a motion to indicate everything around them.

A couple that happened to be passing at that exact moment, heard Dean's comment and shot the two an annoyed look.

Sam smiled politely back at them and awkwardly waved in greeting as they walked away. When they were out of earshot Sam scowled at his brother and nudged him in the ribs.

"Cut it out Dean. We're trying to blend in here, not draw attention to ourselves!" he hissed at the shorter man.

"Aw _relax_ Sammy. These people are too into themselves to even notice us." But Sam noticed that he wasn't speaking as loudly as he was before. Rolling his eyes, he gently pushed Dean towards the aisle and pointed to a row of seats on the bride's side.

"Come on. Let's just grab a place."

They dodged around some people and made their way over to a row of seats behind a group of teens that were chatting quietly amongst themselves. The brothers sat all the way at the end, leaving the two seats nearest the aisle open.

"Hey!" Dean suddenly perked up next to Sam. "Get a load of _those_ chicks!" he whispered to Sam as a lecherous look over took his features. "And they look like _sisters_ too!"

Looking to where his brother was pointing, Sam's gaze fell upon three stunning, model-like blondes standing near the groom's side of the aisle, all chatting softly with an equally gorgeous dark-haired couple. His mouth openned for a moment, completely mesmerized by their hypnotic beauty, when something about them made him stop. _Their eyes!_

Turning sharply to Dean, who looked like he was about to walk over there and try chatting them up, Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. "Dean wait! There's something off about them too. Just like that Edward guy. Look at their eyes!" he whispered urgently before Dean could go off.

Narrowing his eyes, Dean took a closer look at the three women and swore under his breathe, earning him a curious glance from the teens in front of them.

"Son of a bitch! Why does everything beautiful have to be somethin' supernatural?" Dean scowled but his eyes were sharper now, his form more tense as if waiting for something bad to go down. "Do you think they're related? Maybe it's something that runs in the family?"

Sam shrugged but both their gazes were now intently staring at the groom's side. Their trained eyes picking up on the abnormalties.

"Excuse me, but are these two seats taken yet?"

Both boys whipped their heads around at the soft accented voice. In front of them was a small brunette, her wild curls pulled up in a neat ponytail, and a well fitted coral dress hugging her curves playfully and making her standout from the other guests. Dean swept an appreciative eye down, then up the length of her body.

"No, no one's sitting there yet. Feel free to take those spots." Sam told her with a smile.

The beautiful brunette returned his friendly smile. "Thank you so much."

Dean leaned forward as Sam nodded to her. "Looks like this wedding won't be so bad after all, and did you hear that accent?" he said so only Sam could hear.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked back over at the brunette, but instead of taking a seat next to him, she was helping an elderly couple into the two available seats.

"Oh! Here, let me help!" Sam said as he immediately jumped to his feet to assisst the couple.

"My goodness, thank you both so much! My knees just aren't what they use to be. It's so nice to see so many helpful young peope around here, don't you think Albert?" the older woman gushed happily to her husband, who just smiled serenely at her.

Once they were settled into their sits, the brunette turned her attention to Sam. "Thank you again for your help. It was very kind of you." she told him.

Sam scratched the back of his head as he fought to keep down his flush. "Not a problem." he laughed in embarrassment.

Dean leaned around his brother to get a better view of her. "Hey, do you want us to scoot down? There's more room on the end, I promise I won't bite!" he asked her smoothly as a teasing grin spread over his lips.

She laughed good-naturedly and shook her head, wild curls following her movements. "Oh no, that's alright. Thank you, but I'm cousins with the bride so I kind of already have a place up front." She jerked a finger at the front. "Thanks again for the help." she said to Sam and then turned a soft smile to the elderly couple. "I have to get back to Uncle Charlie but I'll see you after the ceremony though, ok?"

Albert just waved her off, "We'll be fine dear. No need to dote on us!" his wife nodding vigorously beside him.

Holding up her hands, the girl backed away with a laugh. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving." And with that she started walking to the front of the aisle.

"Dammit!" Dean muttered to himself. When Sam looked at him questioningly, he just sighed. "You didn't happen to catch her name, did you?"

Sam's brow came together in concentration. He tried to remember if she had ever mentioned it.

Dean just sighed again before a small smirk over took his features. "That's alright, I'll just get it at the reception."

**XXX**

**Hey, new story! Let me know what you think so far.**

**I'm starting to get back into fanfiction and my current obsession is Supernatural so be on the lookout for another update around the end of May, if not before!**

**Thanks and please review!**


End file.
